midenquestonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Begginner Guide for Battler
Here you going to find all that you want know to become the best battler . you going to find what it is to be a Battler and how to become one. Enemy list here to help determine what to fight What is a Battler A battler is someone who essentially focuses on leveling and gets of his gold/item(s) from the monsters he kills. Theres no way to idle for a Battler for now so most of them also have do a bit of tsing in their off time (night-work-school) . A battler is about getting exp and becoming stronger . How to become a Battler There are Two examples of how to become a battler first: HKoD here to tell you about how to become a battler first of find a town which is a brown tile. Then from there start selling till you can buy some basic gear I recommend the 2.5k gear ,but it shouldn't matter. Now from here your probably wondering what to put your stat points into for now put them in defense resistance and dexterity if you need it. Know from here battle gain a few levels and save up for the 25k once you have this you should imbue at least one weapon. This should get you up to Level 100 enjoy Second: Lets presume you are level 1 you will have mostly no items and no gold to buy some so you will look around for the easiest monster you can find there are monsters from different levels on every tile of the game except cities for now . your equipement means a lot in this game so sometimes it is a good thing to consider fighting monsters from -50 to +100 from your current level the whole idea is about maximizing the Exp/sec and gold/sec you gonna make fighting enemies for that its a good thing to consider how often you need to rest (after you died) and how long it take you too kill a monster you are fighting Some examples of types of Battlers Battler can be done in many differents way depending on how you build your stats points. the most popular build is to Maximize defense'''e(def-Res : this kind is looking to got enough defense/Resistance in order to never or almost never have to rest saving up those long 30 second waits between fights ,but they are laking in str or magic and usually kill slower. but slower isn't always the worst . '''the Maximum dmg type(strenght-dex) this kind of fighter usually goes for max str and dex stats in order to always touch the enemy and always hit the enemies hard but they usually fall kinda fast when they miss a one shoot kill since they don't have high def and res. The mage type (magic-focus) this one is the most tricky one to play since your going be weaker in def but you compensate by the fact you can heal in or out of fights (just click yourself on fight to get acces to healing/defensive spells) and usually they are the only one who receive real advantage from using skills such as firestorm (aoe) because they have higher mana and magic to make those spells really dangerous . but if you run out of mana since you get almost have no def you die pretty quickly and sometimes the 5-10 sec cd from your heal can make you suffer more than the spell heals you for.